<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice and hush by HoyokuTensho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096536">Ice and hush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho'>HoyokuTensho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:50:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoyokuTensho/pseuds/HoyokuTensho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si premette una mano sul petto e provò ancora a farsi uscire un suono, uno qualsiasi, fosse anche uno disarticolato, qualcosa che assomigliasse anche solo a un verso. Cercò di schiarirsi la voce, ma era come se avesse le corde vocali paralizzate. Nemmeno un sibilo, gli usciva. Solo fiato."</p><p>Post <i>Captain America: Civil War</i>, canon divergence in cui Bucky, ormai riabilitato, è entrato ufficialmente a far parte degli Avengers al fianco di Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice and hush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per l'<b>Advent Calendar 2020</b> del gruppo <b>Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart</b> (qui il <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/"> link</a>)</p><p>Prompt: NON PARLARE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era ancora confuso, intontito dall’anestesia e rallentato nelle reazioni, quando sentì quella voce: “Ora, congelatelo.” Dopo pochi secondi, vide se stesso nell’opaco riflesso del vetro di un qualcosa che lo separava dall’esterno, e la faccia paffuta e compiaciuta di quel topo di fogna di Zola che lo guardava con soddisfazione. Cercò anche di raggiungerlo, posando la sua “nuova” mano sul vetro, vagheggiando un contatto, forse per supplicarlo di fermarsi, di spiegargli, di non trattarlo come un oggetto, di non essere messo in stand by... Avvertì subitaneamente un soffio di gelo raggiungerlo in tutto il corpo, raggelandogli il sangue e irrigidendolo subito. Boccheggiò per un fugace attimo, e poi tutto si bloccò, si fermò totalmente, come un istante reso eterno.</p><p>Bucky si svegliò ancora una volta madido di sudore, gli occhi sbarrati e il fiato corto, per il panico di essersi sentito di nuovo congelare. Era stato breve, ma aveva risentito chiaramente quell’attimo sulla propria pelle, reale come se stesse riaccadendo. E ne era rimasto terrorizzato, anche se era dura ammetterlo. Di tutti i momenti orribili, terrificanti e dolorosi che aveva vissuto nelle maglie dell’Hydra, quello era stato il peggiore.</p><p>Essere congelato era come morire, ed essere pienamente cosciente, mentre accadeva, lo rendeva annichilente. Ed era peggio che morire davvero, perché quando si muore, finisce lì.</p><p>Essere scongelato, dopo chissà quanto tempo, ritrovandosi ancora una volta confuso, annebbiato, senza nemmeno sapere perché, senza ricordarsi nemmeno chi era, il proprio nome, dove si trovasse, chi fossero quelle persone intorno, cosa volessero, perché lo bloccassero su una sedia e gli bombardassero il cervello, mentre la sua mente era ancora mezza obliata, udendo suoni e parole che all’improvviso facevano sparire ogni confusione e ogni nebbia e facevano scattare, infine, la consapevolezza di essere un’arma e di dover solo obbedire agli ordini; tutto questo, per tornare poi nell’oblio fatto di ghiaccio e silenzio e sentire di nuovo quella morsa in tutto il corpo, era come ripetere la propria morte mille volte.</p><p>Aveva solo quell’attimo, quel fugace istante per affermare se stesso, prima di perdere il respiro, prima di sentire il dolore di migliaia di aghi che gli trapassavano il petto come a trafiggergli il cuore e la trachea, come a trafiggergli le corde vocali, prima di bloccare ogni sua funzione vitale; e non era mai riuscito a tirar fuori nemmeno un sibilo. Mero burattino, nelle mani di spietati burattinai, per settant’anni.</p><p>Cercò di calmare il proprio respiro, anche se il cuore sembrava ancora volergli uscire dal petto in una corsa furiosa, per fuggire da quei mille aghi che lo volevano bloccare, che cercavano di rincorrere quell’ultimo respiro; riuscì a guardarsi attorno, per rassicurarsi di non essere più in Siberia, nella base Hydra.</p><p>Era nel letto di Steve, che gli dormiva accanto.</p><p>Dio, che sollievo.</p><p>Si passò la mano sulla fronte, sentendo quanto fosse madida, e si accorse di avere dei piccoli tremori in tutto il corpo. No, non era febbre, ne era sicuro. Era il terrore addosso.</p><p>Il sole era appena spuntato e Steve dormiva ancora profondamente. La sera prima, avevano fatto tardi per preparare i piani di attacco per un’altra base Hydra che avevano individuato; prima della partenza, doveva essere ben riposato. Non ci sarebbero state corse mattutine, quel giorno.</p><p>Non voleva svegliarlo. Non per qualcosa che poteva gestire da solo. Non per <em>quello</em>.</p><p>Ma aveva bisogno di qualcosa di caldo. Magari, a cui stringersi. E Steve era sempre caldo. Caldo come il sole.</p><p>Quel pensiero suscitò un lieve sorrisetto sul suo viso contratto e tirato, dagli occhi stanchi per le poche ore che riusciva a occupare con un sonno senza incubi, e pensò che quella consolazione di poterlo avere ancora accanto, anche dopo tutto quel tempo e quello che avevano passato, fosse la cosa più preziosa che possedesse.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto guardarlo dormire anche per ore e farsi raggiungere dalla calma e dalla tranquillità che lo permeavano.</p><p>Ma aveva davvero bisogno di qualcosa di caldo, e accostarsi a lui lo avrebbe sicuramente svegliato.</p><p>Voltò il viso e la schiena al compagno e si alzò silenziosamente per andare verso la doccia: un bel getto d’acqua calda lo avrebbe ristorato e avrebbe allontanato da lui quella sensazione di ghiaccio dentro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando ne uscì, il suo corpo era effettivamente più caldo e si sentiva rinvigorito, pronto ad affrontare una giornata di missione con la squadra.</p><p>Aveva cercato di concentrarsi su quello che avrebbero dovuto fare, di prepararsi su ogni sequenza del piano, e aveva provato a mettere da parte il ricordo del congelamento e la sensazione di averlo rivissuto. Sarebbe stato un soldato ligio e letale. Non lo era sempre?</p><p>Ma almeno, adesso, lo faceva perché lo voleva. Perché voleva eliminare dal mondo quegli uomini immondi, che gli avevano portato via una vita.</p><p>Rientrò in camera, con l’asciugamano in vita e un altro sulla testa, e vide che Steve si crogiolava ancora nelle coperte, con movimenti pigri, come se fosse un bambino che chiede un altro minuto alla madre, prima di aprire gli occhi e iniziare una nuova giornata.</p><p>Si sentì profondamente intenerire e, per un istante, al posto dell’immagine di quel corpo possente e vigoroso, di quel viso dai lineamenti importanti e la mascella virile, fu come se ci fosse ancora un ragazzino tutto pelle e ossa, perennemente ammalato, che aspettava solo lui per sorridere al giorno.</p><p>E anche per lui, Steve era l’unico motivo per sorridere al nuovo giorno.</p><p>
  <em>“Steve, avanti, è ora di alzarsi.”</em>
</p><p>Credeva di aver detto questo. Le sue labbra si erano mosse e articolate, per produrre quelle parole; ma non era accaduto. Dalla sua gola era fuoriuscito solo il fiato.</p><p><em>“Steve?”</em> Ci provò di nuovo. Stesso risultato.</p><p>Non riusciva a parlare. Non riusciva a usare la voce.</p><p>Non gli usciva nessun suono.</p><p>Ebbe un attimo di panico. Che diavolo gli era successo?</p><p>Si premette una mano sul petto e provò ancora a farsi uscire un suono, uno qualsiasi, fosse anche uno disarticolato, qualcosa che assomigliasse anche solo a un verso. Cercò di schiarirsi la voce, ma era come se avesse le corde vocali paralizzate. Nemmeno un sibilo, gli usciva. Solo fiato.</p><p>Quello non era proprio il momento! Cosa diavolo significava? Da dove saltava fuori quell’afonia? Era dovuta all’incubo? Era una manifestazione del suo trauma? Di uno dei suoi tanti traumi?? No, non era quello il momento! Doveva mantenersi freddo e lucido e trovare una soluzione.</p><p>Possibile che l’acqua calda non avesse aiutato?</p><p>Cosa avrebbe detto a Steve? No, la vera domanda era cosa avrebbe detto Steve!</p><p>Lui non poteva dirgli nulla, in quel momento.</p><p>E non voleva farlo preoccupare. Non voleva far preoccupare nessuno. Non avrebbe messo in pericolo la missione solo perché non riusciva a parlare.</p><p>E poi, forse, nell’arco della giornata si sarebbe risolto da solo. Sì, probabilmente. Doveva solo rilassarsi, calmarsi e distrarsi e tutto si sarebbe risolto.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto in modo che tutti lo interpretassero come “un giorno no”. Uno dei suoi tanti giorni no, in cui era poco loquace e voleva essere lasciato un po’ più solo con se stesso. Steve aveva imparato a non insistere, quando gli capitavano quei momenti, e aspettava sempre che gli passassero da soli, pur rimanendo nelle vicinanze.</p><p>Sì, poteva essere il modo più adatto per affrontare la situazione. Non avrebbero sospettato diversamente, dato che quel giorno si preparava anche uno scontro con l’Hydra. Il malumore poteva essere giustificato senza problemi.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto il soldato che guardava le spalle ed eliminava le minacce.</p><p>“Mmh... ma guarda come inizia bene la giornata. Che visione celestiale...” Una voce mielata interruppe la sua successione di pensieri e richiamò la sua attenzione.</p><p>Steve era finalmente sveglio, girato dalla sua parte, e si gustava la sua nudità nascosta solo da un panno di cotone, guardandolo come si guarda un’opera d’arte, una scultura di marmo del Rinascimento. Dopotutto, aveva sempre avuto una spiccata sensibilità artistica.</p><p>Si alzò a sedere sul letto scostando le lenzuola, e si stirò le braccia, facendo risaltare bicipiti, tricipiti e deltoidi posteriori. L’opera d’arte era lui.</p><p>Poi si sollevò, avvicinandosi con un sorriso luminoso, e pose le sue mani calde ai lati della testa di Bucky; iniziò a frizionargli i capelli con l’altro asciugamano.</p><p>“Dovresti asciugarti i capelli” mormorò con voce dolce, lo sguardo acceso d’amore per lui.</p><p>Avvicinò il viso e inspirò il profumo di balsamo, poi si strinse il compagno al petto, con fare protettivo. “Mio Bucky...” sospirò con adorazione, passando le dita calde tra le sue ciocche, in gentili carezze.</p><p>Bucky sentì il profilo del suo naso e le sue labbra indugiargli sulla fronte, sfiorandola con carezze e baci, e il suo istinto primario sarebbe stato quello di affondare nel suo abbraccio, ricambiarlo con lo stesso amore e fargli capire che quel giorno qualcosa non andava...</p><p>Doveva convincerlo che andasse tutto bene, che fosse pronto per la missione, invece!</p><p>Fece un profondo sospiro, ancora senza far uscire un suono; avvicinando il viso alla sua spalla, pose un bacio sulla pelle calda e asciutta di Steve, passandovi le labbra in uno strofinio stuzzicante.</p><p>“Oh, Bucky...” rispose Steve, con un altro sospiro carico di tensione. “Se oggi non avessimo così tanto da fare, credo che ti ributterei a letto per tutto il giorno.” Sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso sornione, era evidente che avesse fatto quella battuta per smorzare l’atmosfera.</p><p>Bucky sapeva che avrebbe risposto qualcosa del genere, e sollevò il volto in un sorriso impertinente e una boccaccia, che Steve avrebbe preso sicuramente a ridere.</p><p>“Sei terribile come sempre, Buck! Sembri un ragazzino!” commentò Steve con una risata. La sua risata solare. E poi lo guardò con altra adorazione. “Sei rimasto il mio Buck di Brooklyn e di questo non finirò mai di ringraziare il cielo.” Poi, dopo essersi chinato per baciarlo sulle labbra con calore e dolcezza, lo superò per andarsi a infilare anche lui nella doccia.</p><p>“Sbrighiamoci. Già sto sentendo la voce di Stark che sta per venirci a prendere per le orecchie!” commentò, con quello che sembrava essere “buon umore”. “Li facciamo secchi anche oggi” aggiunse, girandosi verso di lui con uno sguardo pieno di rivincita.</p><p>Una notte, mentre lo stringeva a sé, Steve gli aveva confidato che adesso, per lui, essere un Avenger, significava vendicarsi dell’Hydra per tutto quello che avevano fatto a lui.</p><p>E ora che era sparito nel bagno, Bucky tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non sembrava essersi accorto di nulla.</p><p><em>“Perdonami, Steve.”</em> Ancora una volta, la voce non uscì.</p><p>No, non era lo stesso di Brooklyn...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando anche Steve era uscito dalla doccia, Bucky non si era fatto trovare in camera. Si era preparato in fretta e aveva raggiunto gli altri nella sala conferenze, dove preparavano i piani d’azione.</p><p>Quando Steve lo raggiunse, vide subito la sua aria concentrata e seria, quasi minacciosa mentre, seduto in un angolo, affilava uno dei suoi coltelli.</p><p>Salutò gli altri e si accertò che tutto fosse pronto: era evidente che il suo compagno, in quel momento, volesse avere il suo spazio, per essere pronto all’azione.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dalle macerie fuoriusciva fumo e polvere, mentre l’inarrestabile avanzata aveva ormai raggiunto il centro della base. Dietro di sé aveva lasciato corpi a terra, inermi, impossibilitati alla più piccola reazione. C’era ancora una lieve resistenza, ma era questione di tempo.</p><p>Bucky avanzava sopra le macerie come se nemmeno le vedesse; con la mano destra, cambiò il caricatore dei proiettili della sua mitragliatrice, ormai vuoto. Il suo viso era nascosto da una visiera a infrarossi e una mascherina antigas: a vederlo, pareva di aver avanti il vecchio Soldato d’Inverno. Grazie a quella tenuta, era riuscito a mantenere la comunicazione sul non verbale, e anche con gli altri non c’erano stati problemi.</p><p>Si erano divisi in tre squadre per poter coprire tutto il perimetro, e lui faceva coppia con Steve, come avanguardia di sfondamento, preparandogli la strada e poi guardandogli le spalle.</p><p>Era come una perfetta guardia del corpo.</p><p>Steve era entrato nella sala subito dopo Bucky, con passo sicuro, pronto a qualsiasi azione e pericolo per sé e il suo compagno. Anche se aveva totale fiducia in lui, sarebbe stato sempre a sua difesa, in qualsiasi momento. E sapeva che anche per Bucky era lo stesso.</p><p>“Sembra non ci sia rimasto nessuno, qui” affermò, dopo aver fatto un ampio giro della sala. La stanza sembrava essere adibita a ufficio ed era abbastanza grande da contenere molti dei segreti dell’Hydra. Steve sperava di trovarvi piani segreti e locazioni di altre basi, ancora sconosciute.  Bucky non gli rispondeva, ma sembrava essere molto circospetto, come se qualcosa non gli quadrasse e si aspettasse una trappola.</p><p>“Tutto bene, Buck?”</p><p>La voce di Steve lo raggiunse come un balsamo, mentre si posizionava alle sue spalle. Bucky avrebbe voluto usare la propria voce e rispondergli che, anche se si trovavano in zona nemica, aveva ancora il pieno controllo di sé e che non l’avrebbe perso. Ma riuscì solo a muovere la testa in assenso.</p><p>Nonostante, in quel momento, fosse concentrato sulla situazione e con i sensi all’erta, Steve si preoccupò per quel silenzio prolungato del compagno: non gli aveva sentito emettere un fiato da quando si era svegliato.</p><p>“Ne sei sicuro? So che in questo momento sei sotto pressione, ma... mi preoccupa questo tuo totale silenzio.” Lo trovava innaturale, probabilmente. Come un corpo immerso in un sonno di gelo. Come una marionetta che esegue solo degli ordini.</p><p>Bucky sapeva di non essere così, che il Bucky di Brooklyn era uno dalla bella parlata e che il Sergente Barnes del 207 sapeva smorzare i momenti di tensione e che, nonostante tutto, Steve si aspettava almeno un motto di spirito o un “fuck you, Hydra!”.</p><p>In quel frangente, non poteva nemmeno mandare al diavolo l’organizzazione che gli aveva rovinato la vita! Le sue corde vocali erano bloccate in una morsa di gelo, che le rendeva incapaci di qualsiasi vibrazione.</p><p>“Buck... puoi dirmelo... puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa. Lo sai.”</p><p>Anche se avrebbe voluto con tutto se stesso, in quel momento proprio non poteva...</p><p>Sentì la sua mano sulla spalla, calda anche se guantata, e avrebbe voluto che quel calore raggiungesse la sua gola e la liberasse dal ghiaccio che la imprigionava. Anche se avesse dovuto strozzarlo.</p><p>Troppo tardi, avvertirono entrambi un suono sordo e la scarica di una pistola. Qualcuno era rimasto nascosto tra gli archivi, armato, aspettando il momento giusto: il momento in cui Steve si era girato verso di lui, per dargli coraggio e conforto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene? I suoi sensi, di solito così reattivi, non avevano registrato nulla, eppure l’inquietudine che aveva provato dal loro ingresso nella sala archivi avrebbe dovuto essere un campanello d’allarme, per tenere Steve al sicuro.</p><p>Quel soldato era sbucato dal nulla e lui non aveva fatto in tempo a vederne che l’ombra!</p><p> E – diavolo! – ci aveva provato! Ma nemmeno questa volta c’era riuscito.</p><p>Le corde vocali non ne volevano sapere di muoversi, di vibrare almeno quel che sarebbe bastato a mettere all’erta Steve!</p><p>Sgomento, aveva guardato il suo sangue schizzargli in faccia, prima che Steve ne rimanesse tramortito per pochi istanti, accusando i colpi, per poi vederlo reagire, afferrando il proprio scudo e mettendolo a difesa di entrambi, dai colpi di pistola del soldato dell’Hydra.</p><p>Era stato ferito superficialmente, da quello che sembrava, eppure proseguiva a difendersi e a difenderlo.</p><p>E lui non riusciva a dirgli niente. Se avesse potuto almeno mostrare la sua immensa rabbia frustrata... avrebbe urlato fino a farsi sentire per tutta la base.</p><p>Abbatté quel miserabile con una sola raffica del suo mitra e, prima di morire, lo sentì mormorare “Hail Hydra”; poi cercò di soccorrere Steve che, nel frattempo, aveva perso sangue. Passò il braccio attorno al suo fianco e si lasciò passare il suo attorno alle spalle, per sostenerlo, e con passi affrettati, cercò di riunirsi alle altre due squadre. Non sarebbe riuscito a chiamarli, tramite la trasmittente... e pregava solo di non dover rispondere a una chiamata improvvisa, perché non avrebbe potuto dire nulla.</p><p>“Buck... B-Buck... s-sto bene. Sta tranquillo. Non agitarti.”</p><p>Non agitarsi? Riusciva ad accorgersene anche solo dai suoi movimenti? Forse, anche perché non si era reso conto di stare ansimando e che il cuore sembrava volergli scoppiare in petto, la sola cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che doveva assolutamente trovare qualcuno a cui affidare Steve, perché lui non era riuscito a proteggerlo. E tornare a casa, insieme, entrambi vivi. E lì, avrebbe cercato di fargli capire... di farsi capire...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: ritrovarsi al muro, con il braccio meccanico dell’armatura di Stark premuto sulla gola e l’altra mano pronta a sparagli contro il laser direttamente ad altezza cuore. E sapeva che non avrebbe reagito.</p><p>“Allora?! Perché diamine non ci hai avvisati con la trasmittente? A quest’ora, Rogers...” stava sbraitandogli in faccia, di sicuro con gli occhi iniettati di rabbia contro di lui.</p><p>“Piantala, Tony! Le ferite sono abbastanza superficiali e quando Steve si sveglierà, non gli farà piacere sapere che te la sei presa con lui” lo redarguì Natasha, allontanando la mano armata dal petto di Bucky. “Se la caverà, quindi non è il caso di fare tragedie!”</p><p>“Non sono d’accordo! Avremmo potuto dargli le prime cure in pochi minuti. Ha rischiato di morire, a causa di questo qui!” La colpa di qualsiasi cosa ricadeva sempre su di lui.</p><p>Natasha sospirò profondamente, con infinita pazienza.</p><p>“Questo qui ha un nome e gli ha salvato la vita. Alla fine, la missione è andata a buon fine e senza troppi danni, perché non vai a toglierti quell’affare e vai a farti un riposino? Qui ci pensiamo noi.”</p><p>Il miliardario sbuffò e poi lo guardò di nuovo, con spregio: non aveva mai dimenticato chi gli aveva ucciso i genitori e mai avrebbe potuto. Neanche nel suo caso.</p><p>Incontrò i suoi occhi freddi, quasi spenti in quel momento, e probabilmente dovette pensare che non era poi tanto diverso dal burattino che era stato nell’Hydra.</p><p>Il suo migliore amico e amore della sua vita era ferito e sembrava quasi non importargliene?</p><p>Oppure, era una bella maschera. In ogni caso, non gli garbava nemmeno un po’. Dopo un ultimo sguardo a entrambi, girò i tacchi e se ne andò.</p><p>Natasha, questa volta, sospirò di sollievo e si avvicinò a Bucky.</p><p>“Non riesce a non pensare a se stesso per un solo cazzo di secondo. Quando fa così, non lo sopporto! Cioè, sempre...” provò a smorzare l’atmosfera. “Tu... stai bene?”</p><p>Un altro cenno del capo, senza proferire parola, e Bucky si mosse per avvicinarsi al letto dove Steve stava riposando: aveva delle bende a circondargli il petto e la spalla destra e gli avevano somministrato sonnifero e antidolorifici. Roba di mezza giornata e si sarebbe rimesso in sesto. Altrimenti, che super soldato sarebbe stato?</p><p>Bucky si sedette davanti a lui e si mise in attesa.</p><p>“Comunque, la domanda è lecita. Perché non ci hai contattato tramite le trasmittenti? Saremmo accorsi...”</p><p>Le rispose solo il silenzio.</p><p>“Capisco come ti senti in questo momento. E probabilmente Tony ti ha messo addosso ancor più senso di colpa, ma... siamo comunque una squadra. Non ti fidi di noi?”</p><p>Bucky mosse leggermente il viso dalla sua parte, un po’ sorpreso da quella domanda. Non se l’era mai posta. Per lui era scontato che fossero gli altri a non fidarsi ancora.</p><p>
  <em>“Non potevo...”</em>
</p><p>Ci provò a emettere quelle parole, dopo aver di nuovo voltato la testa verso Steve che riposava, ma ancora una volta, non uscì nulla. Le sue labbra si muovevano e non ne usciva nessun suono.</p><p>La ragazza appariva sconcertata, nemmeno lei sembrava capirci qualcosa di quel comportamento così bizzarro.</p><p>“D’accordo. Quando te la sentirai, se vuoi, potremo parlare. Ho bisogno di una doccia, al più presto.”</p><p>Era così gentile. E risoluta. Sembrava desiderare davvero di stare vicino alle persone e aiutarle nel momento del bisogno. E avrebbe voluto ricompensarla in qualche modo.</p><p>Aveva come la sensazione che fossero simili e che le loro vite avessero avuto quasi gli stessi risvolti. A volte, da lei proveniva una solitudine simile alla sua.</p><p>Ma quello era il momento meno indicato per pensarci. Ed era su Steve che doveva concentrarsi.</p><p>Si mosse per sedersi sul bordo del letto e gli prese una mano nella sua, stringendola e intrecciandovi le dita.</p><p>
  <em>“Perdonami, Steve...”</em>
</p><p>Naturalmente, erano solo parole dettate dalla sua mente.</p><p>Faceva male. Il pensiero di non potergli dire nulla, di sentirsi bloccato da una forza superiore, da una psiche ancora troppo debole e frammentata, spaventata... faceva sentire disperazione.</p><p>
  <em>“Perdonami, amore mio...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Quando Steve riaprì i suoi occhi chiari, erano già scese le ombre della sera e la stanza era avvolta dalla penombra. Avvertiva una leggera debolezza alla testa, ma nel complesso si sentiva bene.</p><p>Provò a percepire le sensazioni intorno e avvertì una presenza accanto a sé, e qualcosa nella sua mano. Girandosi, vide il corpo di Bucky steso accanto al suo, addormentato, la mano stretta nella sua.</p><p>Sorrise, guardandolo con amore e pensando a tutto quello che doveva aver passato quel giorno.</p><p>Doveva averlo fatto preoccupare enormemente. Avrebbe voluto fargli le sue scuse e baciarlo sulla fronte.</p><p>Provò a sollevarsi e ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma una fitta alla spalla gli fece capire che non era la miglior idea che gli fosse venuta.</p><p>Si limitò a guardare con amore il corpo del compagno, quasi rannicchiato accanto al suo, e la sua mano che aveva mantenuto le dita intrecciate nelle sue; e poi il suo viso, nascosto in parte da ciocche scomposte. Già così, gli sembrava ancora tormentato.</p><p>Aveva avuto questa sensazione per tutto il tempo della missione: c’era qualcosa che Bucky non gli diceva, che era come un peso ingombrante su di lui. E sicuramente, non glielo diceva perché non voleva dargli quel peso, nemmeno per portarlo assieme.</p><p>E Steve si era distratto proprio mentre gli chiedeva di condividere con lui quel peso... e c’erano state delle conseguenze. Probabilmente, Bucky adesso avrebbe fatto ancor più resistenze nel volergliene parlare.</p><p>Parlare… non aveva sentito la sua voce nemmeno una volta in tutto il giorno e gli sembrava un’eternità. Era come se ne sentisse la mancanza.</p><p>Quante volte ne aveva sentito la mancanza, prima di ritrovarlo?</p><p>Socchiuse gli occhi e pensò che non avrebbe più voluto vivere senza di lui.</p><p>Ma, proprio in quel momento, lo sentì agitarsi nel sonno: avvertì la mano del compagno chiudersi nella sua e stringerne con forza le dita. La testa iniziò ad agitarsi sul cuscino e anche le gambe abbandonarono l’immobilità.</p><p>L’ennesimo incubo. Quelli per cui non riusciva a passare una sola notte di riposo decente.</p><p>“Buck... Bucky... svegliati, va tutto bene” lo chiamò, cercando di calmarlo con la voce, ma al contrario, questo sembrò contribuire ad agitarlo di più.</p><p>Cominciò a muoversi a scatti, in modo convulso, e il suo respiro accelerò fino ad ansimare pesantemente.</p><p>Vide le sue labbra muoversi, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma sembrava che la voce non uscisse, come fosse bloccata.</p><p>“Bucky...”</p><p>All’improvviso, Steve lo vide sollevarsi a sedere sul materasso, col volto madido di sudore e lo sguardo stravolto, nel preciso intento di urlare. Non ne usciva nemmeno un rantolo.</p><p>“Bucky... Bucky! Che succede?”</p><p>Doveva essere stato un incubo terrificante, per ridurlo così. Ignorando i dolori alla spalla, anche lui si sollevò sul letto, per cercare di raggiungerlo e aiutarlo a uscire da quello stato di terrore.</p><p>Il petto di Bucky si sollevava velocemente, come se stesse ancora sostenendo uno sforzo immane. Lo sguardo era fisso nel vuoto, a guardare qualcosa di terrorizzante... e doloroso.</p><p>Era accaduto altre volte, di vederlo in quelle condizioni, e Steve cercava sempre di non farsene impressionare, in modo da avere la lucidità di stargli vicino e arrivare a calmarlo. E ci riusciva sempre.</p><p>Questa volta, c’era qualcosa di profondamente diverso. Era come se l’incubo se lo fosse preso e non glielo volesse restituire.</p><p>“Buck… ti prego, guardami” mormorò Steve, avvicinando una mano al suo viso madido: lo scoprì freddo e irrigidito, duro come pietra. “Sono qui… accanto a te, Buck.” Usava sempre una voce gentile, che non sembrasse imperiosa o nervosa, ma questa volta non riuscì a non darle una sfumatura addolorata.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto sapere cosa stesse vedendo in quel momento.</p><p>Dopo interminabili secondi, gli sembrò che Bucky si fosse riscosso e che i suoi occhi avessero riacquistato una piccola luce, come se fosse tornato in sé. Quando provò a sorridergli, incoraggiante, il compagno girò il viso verso di lui, ancora affannato e sconvolto, e rimase a fissarlo come se non fosse vero o come se fosse un sogno.</p><p>
  <em>“Steve...”</em>
</p><p>Aveva di nuovo mosso le labbra, e nemmeno stavolta gli era uscita la voce.</p><p>“Forse, non tornerà più...” pensò Bucky per un istante, e sentì una lacrima attraversargli il viso.</p><p>Era incandescente come il fuoco.</p><p>“Bucky, cos’hai? La tua voce... non riesci a parlare…”</p><p>Bucky fissò lo sguardo sconcertato di Steve, con un misto di timore e rassegnazione a dovergli finalmente far capire... rassegnato a fargli ancora una volta provare pena per lui.</p><p>Portò la mano all’altezza della gola, posandone il palmo sulla base, abbassando lo sguardo con espressione grave per non sostenere il suo, e poi cercò di dire qualcosa, di tirar fuori un suono qualsiasi, anche un suono gutturale sarebbe bastato; invece...</p><p>Di nuovo, nulla. Cercò di fare uno sforzo in più, aprendo di più la bocca, dandosi un colpo di reni e spingendo il più possibile, affinché uscisse più aria possibile dai polmoni. E niente.</p><p>Ansiti e ancora ansiti… e frustrazione, come se fosse incapace di fare altro.</p><p>E Steve gli sembrava ogni attimo sempre più preoccupato per lui. E allo stesso tempo, confuso: non aveva idea di come aiutarlo.</p><p>“Buck… ti prego, respira. Cerca di fare con calma” gli disse con voce addolorata, vedendo tutto lo sforzo che faceva e il risultato nullo.</p><p>Come poteva fare a fargli capire che aveva la gola bloccata, le corde vocali come congelate, come se fosse ancora in criogenesi?</p><p>Era ancora tutto nella sua testa e non riusciva a liberarsene! E temeva che non ce ne fosse alcun modo!</p><p>E poi, anche se fosse riuscito a farsi capire, cosa sarebbe cambiato? Come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo Steve?</p><p>Lo avrebbe trascinato nel suo inferno, ma che altro poteva fare?</p><p>“Hai la voce bloccata da questa mattina, vero? E non hai voluto che lo capissi prima della missione...” mormorò Steve, con tono comprensivo anche se preoccupato, passandogli delicatamente i palmi caldi sulle guance, sollevandogli il volto con gentilezza. “Ora capisco tutto quel silenzio” sospirò. Gli avvolse la testa, facendola posare sulla spalla non ferita. “Scusami per non essermene accorto” mormorò poi, con voce contrita. “Sapevo che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma l’ho attribuito alla tensione del momento. Buck, come posso aiutarti? Ti prego, fammelo capire...”</p><p>La sua voce era calda, come sempre, e desiderosa di essere rassicurante, ma allo stesso tempo fremente, forse impaurita. Di sicuro, aveva paura di non sapere come aiutarlo...</p><p>
  <em>“Perdonami, Punk.”</em>
</p><p>Le labbra di Bucky si mossero, soffiando sulla sua pelle pallida e tonica; affondò su di lui, pensando che non ci fosse nulla di più confortevole di quella spalla a cui appoggiarsi.</p><p>Ma fu solo un istante: Steve era ferito... ed era rimasto ferito perché si era preoccupato per lui, dando le spalle al nemico, e perché lui non aveva potuto avvertirlo.</p><p>Si allontanò da lui di scatto, con un’espressione colpevole e imbarazzata. Steve era ferito, eppure era lui che si scusava per non essersi accorto del suo stato, e lo stava consolando dopo l’ennesimo incubo: stavolta, aveva sognato che Steve era caduto in una trappola dell’Hydra, stavano per ucciderlo, e lui stava di nuovo per finire nella capsula criogenica, dove non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, e la sua voce sarebbe stata di nuovo bloccata per chissà quanto tempo; e il panico era stato totale.</p><p>“No, non allontanarti Buck.” La sua voce lo raggiunse di nuovo come una coperta calda, piena di rammarico. “Non voglio che ti allontani più da me.”</p><p>Steve gli si accostò di nuovo, cercando di sfidare qualunque ritrosia gli si presentasse davanti, senza badare alle fitte che provava per la ferita. Lo attirò di nuovo a sé e lo strinse forte, forte quanto poté.</p><p>Voleva che capisse che al mondo non c’era nulla di più importante di lui e che per niente al mondo avrebbe affrontato il suo inferno da solo.</p><p>Di solito, Bucky avrebbe imprecato e avrebbe anche protestato, dicendo a Steve che avrebbe avuto ben altro da fare che farsi trascinare nei suoi drammi giornalieri e soprattutto notturni e che se era ferito era per colpa sua e che... poteva cavarsela da solo!</p><p>Avrebbe voluto urlarglielo, diamine!</p><p>La rabbia che provava lo avrebbe portato sicuramente a qualche gesto violento.</p><p>Ma tra le braccia di Steve, lui voleva trovare solo pace…</p><p>E Steve non sembrava volerlo nemmeno considerare colpevole del suo ferimento.</p><p>“Amore mio. Sono qui. Sono qui.”</p><p>Le sue braccia che gli avvolgevano la schiena, le dita che passavano gentili sui suoi capelli, il suo petto caldo, la spalla comoda... erano come un rifugio sicuro, tranquillo, pieno di calore, capace di sciogliere anche un ghiacciaio eterno.</p><p>Come avrebbe potuto fargli capire cosa significasse per lui?</p><p>“Come posso aiutarti, Buck? Voglio risentire la tua voce…”</p><p>Anche lui voleva. Soprattutto, voleva dirgli quanto lo amasse, quanto avesse bisogno di lui e quanto lo facesse sentire bene solo con la sua presenza, che era la sua ancora di salvezza. Se anche avesse voluto opporsi con tutte le sue forze al trascinarlo nel proprio dolore, non ci sarebbe riuscito. E non in quel momento.</p><p>Conosceva la testardaggine di Steve e sapeva che non avrebbe mai conosciuto ostacoli.</p><p>Sapeva che resistergli sarebbe stato del tutto inutile.</p><p>E, infine, voleva abbracciarlo per la sola felicità che fosse ancora vivo e non si fosse fatto ammazzare, nonostante tutto... nonostante lui.</p><p>No, non sapeva come fare per essere aiutato, ma aveva bisogno di sentire calore, il suo calore… solo questo.</p><p>Prese la mano di Steve nella propria e se l’avvicinò al collo, facendo in modo che l’avvolgesse con le dita.</p><p>Gli offriva la sua gola, mandando leggermente la testa all’indietro, con totale abbandono.</p><p>Steve lo osservava e non riusciva a far a meno di pensare a quanto fosse mozzafiato, in quel momento.</p><p>“Buck… cosa…” chiese, con una leggera esitazione e la gola che si faceva secca. “Cosa vuoi che faccia?”</p><p>L’unica risposta di Bucky fu premere la propria sulla mano di Steve, stringendola tra la laringe e la trachea, in corrispondenza delle corde vocali, quasi a ostruire le vie respiratorie.</p><p>Per un attimo, Steve non capì e si allarmò, ma vide che invece Bucky si sentiva piuttosto tranquillo.</p><p>Lo sentì deglutire forte, ripetutamente, provare di nuovo a parlare, emettere suoni gutturali, e finalmente, qualcosa uscì dalla sua gola, piccoli suoni simili a stridi. Sembrava un gatto che soffiava contro il padrone.</p><p>Era qualcosa....</p><p>Colpi di tosse.</p><p>Finalmente, sentiva qualcosa.</p><p>Sembrava che il calore che sentiva provenire dalla mano di Steve stesse agendo sulla paralisi.</p><p>“Ahn... ahf...”</p><p>Quello era un rifiatare... con voce profondamente arrochita, ma era meglio di niente.</p><p>“Bucky... come ti senti?”</p><p>Bucky sollevò il volto verso il suo, ancora sudato e teso allo sforzo, ma sorrise.</p><p>“S... Steve...”</p><p>Un sibilo roco, ma era la sua voce.</p><p>“Amore mio...” rispose l’altro, con un’espressione commossa e gli occhi lucidi.</p><p>“Ti... p-prego... ancora...”</p><p>Tornò a premersi la mano del suo uomo straordinario sulla gola, per sentire ancor di più il suo calore, come se esso riuscisse ad attraversargli tutto l’apparato respiratorio, prendendogli tutta la faringe. Era come se il sole dell’estate lo stesse investendo completamente, era impossibile non sentirsi bene...</p><p>“Ma certo, amore mio...” gli rispose Steve, con un altro sorriso.</p><p>Spostò il palmo leggermente di lato per posarvi anche l’altra mano, in modo che ricevesse doppio calore, e si concentrò in modo da potergli dare ciò che gli chiedeva.</p><p>Ancora non aveva capito a cosa fosse dovuta quella condizione nello specifico, ma avrebbe dato a Bucky ciò di cui sentiva il bisogno.</p><p>Lo guardava, mentre cercava quasi di aggiustare un ingranaggio rotto del suo corpo, e pensò che era un miracolo che fosse ancora sano di mente dopo tutto quello che l’Hydra gli aveva fatto. Perché era sicuro che quello che gli stava accadendo fosse legato a ciò che aveva subito per tutti quegli anni, usato come una bambola assassina e congelata quando non serviva.</p><p>Non riusciva a immaginare cosa si provasse… O forse, quello era un modo per mostrarglielo?</p><p>Se era così, era un modo veramente terribile e ingiusto.</p><p>“Non accadrà più Buck. Te lo giuro. Nessuno ti toglierà più la voce e niente altro, a questo mondo” mormorò, e il suo sguardo sembrava di una risolutezza tale da apparire luminoso.</p><p>Bucky lo fissò sconcertato. Come aveva fatto? Sembrava aver intuito molto più di quello che sapeva.</p><p>L’Hydra, la criogenizzazione, il terrore di non riuscire a dire di no, di non potersi ribellare al destino, di essere diventato solo una marionetta... Era tutto questo ad aver generato il suo stato.</p><p>Dolore. E paura.</p><p>E Steve gli stava dicendo che non sarebbe più accaduto e che quindi poteva lasciar andare quelle orribili sensazioni. Che lui non l’avrebbe più permesso.</p><p>Adesso, poteva liberarsene. Anche solo sentirselo dire gli stava provocando bruciore agli occhi.</p><p>Ci provò ancora. Con più energia, continuò a sforzare la gola, a schiarirla, a ringhiare come un animale, quasi nel tentativo di scalfire il blocco.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto urlare e ci provò, ma la voce gli usciva ancora troppo debole e arrochita.</p><p>Strinse i denti e si premette ancor di più addosso le mani del suo amato, sbarrando gli occhi per concentrarsi sullo sforzo.</p><p>Per un attimo, rivide il viso sorridente, paffuto e viscido di Zola, i medici e gli infermieri attorno a lui, con i loro strumenti chirurgici e meccanici; poi i soldati russi, la sedia elettrificata, il libro rosso, la voce russa, la confusione, il dolore, l’oblio, e seppe che era quello il momento in cui doveva urlare.</p><p>“LASCIATEMI! NO! NON VOGLIO!”</p><p>Ricadde, quasi senza fiato, sul petto di Steve, ancora ansimante e stravolto, e per qualche istante sentì la testa girargli, ma adesso era leggera.</p><p>La gola, invece, era in fiamme, gli doleva ed era come se fosse stata liberata da mille aghi che vi premevano sopra. La sentiva. E la sentiva libera.</p><p>Raschiava ancora un po’, ma la voce era tornata.</p><p>Rimase qualche istante a contemplare quel momento, quasi incredulo, e lo sentì come una sorta di miracolo.</p><p>Poi, sollevò il viso e davanti a sé vide il volto di Steve, che non aveva allontanato lo sguardo da lui nemmeno per un attimo.</p><p>“Ora va meglio, Buck?” chiese con un leggero sorriso, contento di vederlo liberato, dopo quell’urlo che sembrava volesse squarciare le pareti e che non avrebbe di certo mai dimenticato.</p><p>Ci era riuscito perché c’era lui. Steve era il suo salvatore e lo aveva dimostrato ancora una volta. Era l’angelo che gli era stato mandato perché non si perdesse più, e non credeva di poterlo amare più di quanto sentisse in quel momento. Non gli apparteneva solo col corpo e col cuore, ora anche la sua anima era sua.</p><p>Rispose al suo sorriso e lasciò che Steve lo avvolgesse di nuovo e lo portasse sul materasso con lui.</p><p>Erano entrambi esausti, e sicuramente un po’ di pace era quello che ci voleva.</p><p>“Ti va di parlare?” gli chiese Steve. Ora che si era sbloccato, sfogare ogni cosa avrebbe potuto giovargli.</p><p>“Sicuro? Ora potrei finire per essere un fiume in piena” mormorò Bucky con tono scherzoso, anche se la voce non era ancora del tutto chiara. Sentiva che non sarebbe stato facile parlare di tutto, ma Steve meritava di sapere.</p><p>Sentì il compagno ridere di sollievo e tanto gli bastava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>